


Hyped

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Hyped

There’s a breakfast tray sitting beside her on the bed, but no Sherlock impatiently telling her that it’s time to get moving. Probably for the best. After their lead’s kept them out until four she might’ve whacked him with her singlestick if he’d woken her. It’s only after she’s checked her phone for any of his gibberish messages, that she notices the origami crane he’s placed in the midst of the tray. It must have taken some planning, writing a message before he folded it. And he’s refrained from chat slang. Probably got next to no sleep, though. Not if he and Bell were due to meet Mrs. Sanderson at eight. If you subtract the time to get there, the time to take a shower and change clothes, the time it must’ve taken him to make her breakfast and the time to fold the crane? Maybe two hours. And maybe some breakfast, if he’s thought of that. He really ought to know better than that. 

She rejoins the team after lunch, well nourished and freshly showered. It stings a little when she learns that they’ve got a confession without her help. But who would’ve thought that the woman would simply confess when confronted? And really, if it hadn’t been for their hours spent rifling through trash bins... should’ve just called a forensics team. But that’s always more of a hassle if they don’t have one of the detectives with them. So they have established a stash of search essentials in recent months. Just to avoid having to call Marcus in the middle of the night because it’s not possible to get Sherlock to let things lie when he’s sure of a suspect. Should’ve just told him that _she_ ’s going home.

“Come to relieve us of your partner?”

“That bad?”

“There’s a reason our suspect waived her right to an attorney and confessed.”

“Great.” She smiles unenthusiastically. “Where is he?”

“Gregson’s office.”

“ _That_ bad.”

He’s almost giddy enough to spring a random test on him, but she’s long learned that that’s also the result of too little sleep and the wrong types of food. Not that she can help worrying whenever he smiles broadly when he sees her. Sad as that is. But it’d be no different for her. If she finds that she can’t stop smiling it’s long past time for a proper meal. And some much needed sleep.

“Case solved, sorry, Watson.”

“I heard. Come on, let’s get you home.”

That part’s no problem. And she wonders if any of the guys realize that the real work begins when they get home. When her partner’s hyped and sure that he should go through each of his cold cases to see if he can make a new connection. It takes some gentle stirring, getting him to eat what’s left of her fried rice-veggie pan. And she frowns at his use of soy sauce. But he offers her one of those abashed, lopsided grins. “I love you Watson. I do.”


End file.
